


Are you free tonight?

by ChickenFrappe



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Bruises, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Sex, Healing, M/M, Youngkyun is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Youngkyun was fucked up. But Juho makes him feel less fucked up.





	Are you free tonight?

Going to work out at 3 am isn’t how Youngkyun was planning on spending his morning. It really wasn’t. After tossing and turning for hours, he became frustrated with his own mind. It was running through what could’ve happened, how things could’ve changed, what he could’ve done.

He sat up and ran his fingers through his brown hair, pulling out of frustration near his nape. He threw the blanket off his body and got up from the warm embrace from his bed.

He was welcomed with the cool air of the ac blasting through his room. He turned it off angrily, cursing about how cold it was. 

He raided his closet for a pair or shorts and a black shirt he usually wore to the gym. After lazily getting dressed and putting on the first pair of shoes he grabbed off the rack, he left.

The cool summer air was something he liked early in the morning. It was still dark out, and the ground was a little wet from the small rain droplets that fell yesterday. 

He began jogging to at least tire out his active mind. Everything was coming to him, laying down and thinking about the events during this fucked up week wouldn’t help him sleep.

Truth was him and his girlfriend up after a year and a half. Maybe it was for the best, maybe he overreacted. Or maybe he was just _incredibly_ stupid.

No, it was her fault.

Maybe it was his? Youngkyun was tired of the arguments that began to come within their first year of dating. She didn’t trust him anymore like she used to. She became so insecure with him. Layered on makeup whenever she was seen with him and tried to fit this ‘perfect couple’ standard.

Youngkyun worked out every day faithfully, and she assumed blindly that he was cheating after coming to the gym with him multiple times.

Youngkyun was a handsome man, yes, but he wasn’t a cheater. When he fell, he fell _hard_.

His face didn’t show it, but his heart felt it. He was hurt when she left, but stopping her in her anger wouldn’t help the situation. They’ve fought late in the night to the early morning. Sometimes in the middle of the day, or even in the car.

After almost seven months of trying to keep her, seven months of anger and sadness and tip toeing around each other, he called it off.

If she didn’t trust him, why was she still holding on? What was it? What did she want?

He ran around three blocks, sweat dripping from his hairline and down the back of his neck,heavy puffs of air being blown into the cool morning as he panted with each stride. His legs were pumping into a full run. Though he was fatigued, he kept going.

He didn’t want to feel the ache in his heart. It was crumbling, it was hurt. It _hurts_.

“Fuck!” He screamed in the dark morning, slowing down to snatch out his headphones, the noise becoming nothing but fuel to his anger. His hands came above his head to at least help his tired lungs.

Instead he gripped his hair and pulled, curling in on himself as he cried at the pain he caused himself. His nails dug into his own scalp and ripped a scream from his throat.

The pain in his head can’t amount to the pain stinging his heart. Like a sharp rod poking into the fragile organ , slowly stabbing him until he broke.

Her house was a few streets from where he was now. The sun was rising by he didn’t care. He needed to see, to talk.

To talk about _nothing_...

It was entirely too late and too early , but he couldn’t stop his feet from breaking into a light jog once again.

He was just a few houses down when he turned to give his attention to the loud “pop” that erupted in the neighborhood. His heart sank a little.

What if it was a gun shot!?

It wasn’t until he seen the old, _old_ car pull into his view and come to stop at the sign just up the street. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to begin again.

He got in two steps before he was hit, tumbling into another person until he landed on top of a sturdy hard chest. His head hit the muscular frame and he let his head lay on it.

Warm and inviting. The beat of his heart was so calming, it was blooming and strong in his chest. He forced himself to pull away from the strangers chest, his face heating up in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” He scrambled to get off the man. He froze when he held out his hand, looking upon his features as the sun slowly rose along the horizon.”A-are you ok?”

“Yeah, thank you.” The blonde smiles at him and Youngkyun feels his heart throb in excitement. 

Strong features softened into a gentle smile but remained so firm.

“I should be apologizing for the...um.” His finger pointed to the mess of ice cream on his shirt. Not only that but his knee was scraped from the impact on the concrete, along with the palm of his hand and his elbow

Who eats ice cream at five in the morning? Youngkyun stares at the mixture of vanilla and chocolate chip becoming apart of his outfit.

“My place is close by. I can lend to a shirt.” He offered.” I have some bandages laying around.” He smiles once again.

“I can probably make it home.” Youngkyun shook his head towards the kind man.

“Running with ice cream all over your shirt? It’s the least I can do after running into you.”

Youngkyun followed this stranger all the way around the corner to his apartment. They looked silly walking in at 5am with ice cream staining both of their shirts, Youngkyun more then the other.

They took the elevator up to the fourth floor. The ride was a little awkward for Youngkyun. His ears were hot and his hand was sweating. If his hair wasn’t so long his ears would be glowing a bright red for all to see. Youngkyun isn’t gay, well he doesn’t know what he is. But with this man in particular , he was questioning his own sexuality.

They walked down the quiet hall of the apartment to the 407th door.

The man unlocked his door to a comfortably clean apartment. He walked in and began to make a jog towards his room.

Youngkyun shut the door behind him, glancing around the unfamiliar place.

“Here you are.” He handed the shirt to Youngkyun. It was black, reading “ODSD” in bold letters along the chest. He held the shirt up for Youngkyun.” I’m Juho. I forgot to introduce myself when we ran into each other.” Youngkyun smiles at the blonde, before stripping himself of his own messy shirt and pulling the new one over his head.He feels the eyes staring at his toned torso. It was slightly bigger, but it fit well overall.

“I’m Youngkyun.” He says, flattening the shirt along his stomach. Juho takes the ice cream stained one and folds it so the ice cream doesn’t touch his hand and make more of a mess

“Oh! You’re knee.” He turns in a hurry to drop the shirt off on the sink next to his laundry hamper, then raids the cabinets over the sink. There’s a sound of clutter, pill bottles, tooth paste and some metal.

He finds a few gauze pads and some bandaids, along with a roll of bandages.

“Please,sit.” He motions towards the couch while opening the first gauze pad.Youngkyun turns to look at the fluffy black couch sitting idly just a few inches away from the fluffy rug. He sits down at the edge and tends to his hand with the gauze pad given to whole, while Juho sits takes a kneel and presses gently against his cuts. The alcohol on the pad and the overall sting from the fall makes Youngkyun hiss.

“Sorry.” He tries to clean the wound more gently, wrapping a bandage around the third gauze pad with no alcohol on it. He gently wraps his knee and taping it closed with two spongebob bandaids.” Can’t be running with blood going down your leg.” He cleans up the excess blood that managed to escape down his calf, and throws out the bloody mess. He comes back to place another spongebob bandaid over his elbow and on the cut over his palm. Youngkyun looks up at him grateful and happy. He smiles up at Juho, who smiles back just as nice. 

“Can I have your number?” Youngkyun musters up the courage to let his mouth speak for itself.

“Um, yeah...yeah, of course.” Juho pauses before scratching his head and looks around for a pen, but Youngkyun pulls his phone from his pocket and unlocks it. He hands it to the attractive blonde and watches him type it in.

He saves himself as [Juho 😊 ], and Youngkyun smiles at the cute emoji next to his name. He sends a quick random hello before closing his phone for the man to have his number.

“I’m gonna head home.” Youngkyun gets up and nods to the man as s final thank you. He turns and as he opens the door,that same smooth deep voice stops him. He’s holding his phone in both hands, eyes a little sad as he watches Youngkyun squeeze the door handle.

“Are you free tonight?”


End file.
